


O otcích a synech

by MindFreakTwin



Category: Smallville
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Drama, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Male Friendship
Language: Čeština
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:53:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29516988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MindFreakTwin/pseuds/MindFreakTwin
Summary: Jonathan Kent měl vždycky výhrady vůči Lexu Luthorovi. Pohled na něj mu stále připomínal staré křivdy. Co se musí stát, aby Lex u Jonathana získal respekt? Je Lionel Luthor opravdu tak špatný otec?Nemá každá mince rub i líc?
Relationships: Clark Kent & Jonathan Kent, Clark Kent & Lex Luthor, Jonathan "Pa" Kent & Lex Luthor, Jonathan "Pa" Kent/Martha Kent, Lex Luthor & Lionel Luthor
Comments: 9
Kudos: 4





	1. Ach ti Luthoři

Červené Porsche zrovna ujíždělo prašnou cestou směrem k farmě rodiny Kentů. Náhle zastavilo. Lex vyřadil rychlost a vypotácel se z vozu. Málem při tom upadl na zem. V obličeji byl bledý, třásly se mu ruce a poléval ho studený pot. Srdce mu tlouklo jako závod. Oči měl skelné a dýchal mělce. Rukama se zapřel o kolena a snažil se alespoň jedinkrát pořádně zhluboka nadechnout. Nebylo to jednoduché, stále se mu navalovalo. Popošel k nejbližšímu stromu, opřel se a na několik vteřin musel zavřít oči. Když nejhorší bolest odezněla, zamrkal a sotva znatelně otočil hlavu. _To nebylo zrovna chytré._ Svět kolem se ponořil do tmy.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

,,Clarku, jdi vynést koš, už včera jsem ti to říkala. Jo, a táta bude někde venku, tak mu řekni, že přišlo vyúčtování a ať se na to dojde podívat." Martha zrovna pekla muffiny pro Talon, takže si nemohla dovolit, aby se jí připálily. 

,,Jasně. Hned tam jdu," ozvalo se seshora. Clark sešel ze schodů, popadnul smetí a vyšel na verandu. Odpadky nacpal do napěchované popelnice a pak se rozhlédl kolem, jestli uvidí tátu. Stál zrovna u traktoru a sundaval si rukavice. ,,Tati, mamka tě shání. Prej přišlo něco z banky a asi bys to měl vidět," zavolal na Jonathana Clark.

,,Bezva. Já teď ale nemám čas, Clarku. Musím do města pro novou baterku, tahle odešla," odpověděl podrážděně Jonathan. ,,Svezeš se se mnou? Možná bychom se měli zeptat mamky, jestli taky něco nechce," zvedl tázavě obočí. To byl signál pro Clarka, že by měl pohnout kostrou. Ten si v tu chvíli pomyslel, jestli se náhodou táta nechce vyhnout rozhovoru na téma financí. Nicméně se otočil a zamířil dovnitř. Vrátil se asi za pět minut s nákupním seznamem a hotovostí. 

Jonathan odemkl auto, zasedl za volant a otočil klíčkem. _Alespoň že něco funguje, jak má..._ Stáhl okénko, podíval se na místo spolujezdce a obrátil oči v sloup. ,,Pásy, Clarku! Zajímalo by mě, jak bys to chtěl vysvětlovat šerifce." Sešlápnul plyn a rozjel se směrem k silnici. Po pár set metrech zahlédl červené Porsche, jak stojí uprostřed cesty. ,,Zatracenej Luthor, co si jako myslí, že dělá?" pronesl znechuceně směrem ke Clarkovi, zastavil a už se chystal troubit.

,,Tati, počkej." Clark se zamračil, tohle bylo zvláštní. Dveře sporťáku byly dokořán, ale Lex nikde. Clark okamžitě vystoupil a šel směrem k autu. Podíval se dovnitř a uviděl klíčky v zapalování. _Lex musí být někde blízko._

,,Kde je? Ať s tím uhne, vždyť zablokoval celou cestu!" Jonathan vystoupil a práskl dveřmi. Tohle na něj už bylo moc. Lex Luthor byl pro něj obyčejný floutek, který se nikdy o nic nemusel starat. Cestičku měl vždycky od tatínka pěkně umetenou, všechno naservírované až pod nos. Mohl si dovolit všechno a starosti všedního života se ho netýkaly. ,,Ten kluk nemá kousek zodpovědnosti. Evidentně ani to auto už pro něj nemá cenu. Jestli ho někdo ukradne, táta mu stejně koupí nový. Ničeho si neváží. Doufám, že si z něj příklad nebereš," pronesl vztekle ke Clarkovi, když vtom zaslechl hluk ve křoví. Clark se tím směrem podíval svým rentgenovým viděním.

,,Sakra, tati!" vykřikl a vběhl do hustého porostu.

,,Clarku, počkej!" zařval Jonathan a běžel za ním. Najednou se zarazil. Jeho syn klečel u schoulené postavy v trávě. Poznal, že je to Luthor mladší. Ležel tak nějak zkrouceně a v obličeji byl bílý jako křída. ,,Co se mu stalo?" zeptal se nejistým hlasem a ztěžka polkl. 

Clark ho slyšel, ale neodpověděl. Jemně s Lexem zatřásl a poplácal ho po tváři, která se rázem zkřivila bolestí. Teprve teď si oba všimli nevelké podlitiny na pravé straně mezi jeho horním rtem a nosem. ,,Bože, Lexi, co s tebou je?" zaúpěl Clark. 

,,Clarku? Co....? J... Je mi nějak blbě, počkej..." Lex syknul bolestí a prudce odstrčil Clarka stranou. _Nepotřeboval ho ještě ke všemu pozvracet, už tak bude mít z ostudy kabát._ Nevolnost po chvíli ustoupila, ale třes v rukou neustával.

,,Zavolám ti rychlou. Vypadáš strašně. Vždyť jsi úplně bledej jako stěna..." začal Clark nesmlouvavě. Jonathan tam celou dobu nehnutě stál. _Opravdu nevypadá dobře,_ pomyslel si.

,,Ne, já nemůžu do nemocnice. Našel by mě tam!" vyhrknul Lex a zarazil se. Takhle jim to říct nechtěl.

,,Kdo by Vás tam našel?" zeptal se Jonathan s patrnou ironií v hlase. ,,Řídit stejně nemůžete, tak co chcete dělat?!" zasyčel vztekle, aniž by ho nechal odpovědět. ,,Odvezeme vás domů, Clark bude řídit Porsche."

,,Tati, možná bychom ho měli vzít k nám. Nevypadá nejlíp a k Lexovi to není zrovna blízko," navrhl Clark.

,,Ne, to opravdu není třeba. Zavolám Dariovi, aby s sebou někoho vzal a odvezli mi auto. Vážím si Vaší ochoty, pane Kente..." spustil Lex a snažil se postavit na nohy.

,,Clark má pravdu. Nevezmu si na svědomí, že Vás tu nechám v tomhle stavu," řekl Jonathan nasupeně. ,,Pomoz mu na nohy a vezmi ho k autu." _Martho, budeme mít nevítanou návštěvu. Snad mi na těch pár metrech nepozvrací auto._

Clark opatrně zvedl Lexe, musel si dávat pozor, aby nezabral moc silně. Lex byl hodně všímavý a tohle by mu jen tak nevysvětlil. Pomohl mu na místo spolujezdce a s významným pohledem směrem k tátovi zabouchl dveře. Otočil se a šel pomalu k nablýskané červené káře. Na okamžik se mu v očích zřetelně mihla radost a nenuceně se usmál. _I na těch pár stovek metrů to stojí za to._ Zasedl za volant, nastartoval motor, vyndal ruku z okénka a mávnul na tátu. _Ať Lex nemusí dlouho čekat._

Jonathan se podíval do zpětného zrcátka a pak na místo spolujezdce. Ten kluk byl bledý a ztěžka dýchal. ,,Kdyby se Vám dělalo zle, řekněte mi včas," zahartusil tak shovívavě, jak jen to dovedl.

,,Ano, pane Kente, zatím jsem v pohodě..." odpověděl unaveně Lex a pokrčil obočí. ,,Moc se Vám i Clarkovi omlouvám za nepříjemnosti, opravdu jste to nemuseli dělat. Někoho bych zavolal a..."

,,Lexi, nemusíte se mi omlouvat. Vy jste přece nemohl předvídat, že se Vám udělá zle. Nebo jste snad v takovým stavu sednul za volant?" zeptal se Jonathan ironicky, aniž by očekával odpověď, a rozjel se směrem k farmě. Lex mlčel. Měl co dělat se zhoršující se migrénou. Bolest mu vystřelovala od pravého oka až kamsi do temene, kde se měnila v nekonečné pulzování. Parné letní poledne mu do karet také nenahrávalo, všude byla spousta prachu a vzduch byl tak suchý, že při dýchání dráždil v nose. Musel si rukou zakrýt oči, což samozřejmě neuniklo pohledu Clarkova otce. Ten z náprsní kapsy flanelové košile vytáhl pilotky a podal je Lexovi. Vše proběhlo bez jediného slova, přesto oba moc dobře věděli, co se tomu druhému právě honí hlavou. Někdy zkrátka není třeba slov...

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Máme problém

Dveře se rozrazily. Martha leknutím upustila hrnec, který s rachotem dopadl na zem. ,,Jonathane, co se probůh stalo?" vykřikla zděšeně, když viděla, jak podpírá téměř bezvládného Lexe.

,,Všechno ti pak s Clarkem povíme, ale nejdřív bychom ho měli uložit. Neudrží se na nohou," odpověděl Jonathan spěšně. Martha vyběhla schody nahoru a za okamžik byla zpátky se dvěma polštáři a lehkou přikrývkou. Pomohla Jonathanovi položit Lexe na gauč v obýváku a podložila mu hlavu. Dlaní se dotkla jeho čela a zamračila se. ,,Kdo ho takhle zřídil?"

,,Nic pořádně nevíme. Viděli jsme jeho auto stát na cestě, dveře otevřený, ale on nikde. Clark se pak podíval tím jeho r..." Jonathan se zarazil. Nebyl si jistý, jestli je Lex při vědomí, nebo ne. ,,A pak ho zahlédl v trávě. Už takhle vypadal. Já jen kdyby tě náhodou napadlo, že jsem ho tak zmaloval já," dodal s úšklebkem.

Martha nad jeho výrokem jen nevěřícně zakroutila hlavou. ,,Kde je Clark?" zeptala se a pohladila Lexe po tváři. Ten pohyb byl naprosto intuitivní, jako to dělává matka svému dítěti.

,,Šel hned za mnou, parkoval venku Lexovo auto." Jonathan přešel zpátky k pootevřeným dveřím a podíval se na dvůr. Clark právě stál pod posledním schodem a vypadal ustaraně. ,,Pojď dovnitř, Clarku. Musíme si všichni promluvit," houkl na syna a otevřel mu dveře dokořán. Clark vyběhl schody, vešel do domu a se vzdychnutím za sebou zavřel dveře.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Poté, co s Clarkem Martě všechno pověděli, šel Jonathan pracovat ven. Martha musela jet do Talonu se zbožím a cestou se plánovala stavit v obchodě a v lékárně. Clark teď seděl v křesle, zatímco na televizní obrazovce běžel nějaký nezáživný seriál. Ani ho nesledoval, každých pár minut se totiž otáčel směrem k pohovce. Lex už spal skoro tři hodiny. Vypadal docela klidně, dýchal pravidelně a zdálo se, že teplota mu taky klesla. Vtom uslyšel tiché zasténání. Okamžitě přiskočil k Lexovi. Ten pomalu otevíral oči, které si velmi neochotně přivykaly ostrému světlu v místnosti.

,,Kde to jsem?" zamumlal a rozhlédl se kolem sebe. Pohled mu spočinul na Clarkovi a s úlevou si položil hlavu zpátky na polštář. Clark se na něj usmál a položil mu ruku na rameno.

,,Vzali jsme tě k nám, protože jsme měli obavu, že bys cestu domů nezvládl," řekl polohlasem a pohled mu sklouzl k modřině na obličeji. ,,Kdo ti to udělal?" zeptal se nejistě.

,,Mmnn... nechci ti tu fňukat." Clark si všimnul, že se mu začaly třást ruce. Přejel mu rukou po paži a zpříma se mu podíval do očí. ,,Ať řekneš cokoli, budu ti věřit, Lexi. Pomůžu... my všichni ti pomůžeme, nebudeš na to sám." Lex se vzdychnutím přikývl.

,,Byl to Morgan Edge. Jeden z mých zdrojů mi před dvěma týdny poskytl informaci, že Edge s mým otcem v Kanadě ve velkém skupovali pozemky slušně pod cenou a pak je velmi výhodně prodávali místním. Ti lidé neměli na výběr, museli to přijmout, " drmolil Lex. ,,Podle katastrálních map byly ty pozemky umístěny tak, že přes ně místní museli jezdit. Edge s otcem jim vyhrožovali, že nechají pozemky oplotit."

,,Počkej, Lexi, a co s tím máš co společnýho ty?" nechápal Clark.

,,Otec Edge podrazil. Na poslední pozemek našel kupce, který byl ochoten převést všechny peníze do druhého dne. Tím si pojistil, že mu to Edge včas nepřekazí." Lex se zvedl do polosedu a stáhl ze sebe přikrývku. ,,Tatínek se pěkně napakoval a pak se zdejchnul i s penězi. To Edge samozřejmě rozzuřilo, a protože ho není schopný najít, zkouší to všemožně přese mě."

,,A ty víš, kde tvůj otec je?" znejistěl Clark. Napadl ho nespočet míst, kde se takovým lidem daří dobře skrývat.

Lex sklopil zrak. Prstem přejížděl po lehce vystouplém květnatém vzoru na letité pohovce. ,,Kdybych to věděl, tak mu pošlu pohled," uchechtnul se. Clark v tu chvíli poznal, že mu Lex neříká celou pravdu.

,,Lexi?" řekl rodičovským tónem a tázavě zvedl obočí. Lex prudce zvedl hlavu a syknul bolestí.

,,Asi jsem si při tom pádu hnul s krční páteří," vysvětloval.

,,Při jakým pádu?!"

,,Edge poslal do vily svou pravou ruku - nějaký Chester Lohn. Vzkazy vyřizovat umí, o tom žádná..." odvětil Lex a bezděčně se dotkl modřiny nad horním rtem. ,,Přiznám se, že jsem se sem jel tak trochu zašít. U mě je teď nějak rušno..."

,,Měli jsme tě odvézt na pohotovost hned, můžeš mít otřes mozku," vyčítal si Clark. _Neměl jsem Lexe poslouchat. Mohl jsem zůstat na chodbě před pokojem a hlídat ho. Jenže on vypadal tak vystrašeně... Bral by to určitě jako zradu._

,,Nic mi není. Ale děkuju ti, tohle by neudělal každý. Panu Kentovi poděkuju, až přijde. A tvé mámě taky, samozřejmě," začal se studem v hlase blábolit Lex.

..Klid, Lexi. To byla samozřejmost. Hlavně budou chtít slyšet, co se ti stalo. Jsi připravený jim říct CELOU pravdu?" zeptal se s důrazem Clark a významně se na něj podíval.

,,Připravený je asi silný výraz, ale zaslouží si pravdu. Stejně v očích tvého táty už níž klesnout nemůžu."

,,Myslím, že tak horký to nebude, Lexi," pronesl pobaveně Jonathan. Stál se založenýma rukama mezi dveřmi a pravým ramenem se opíral o futra.

Pohled, který si Clark s Lexem vyměnili, byl slovy nepopsatelný.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Třetí kapitola je v procesu. :)


	3. Tma

,,Lexi, nemyslím, že je dobrý nápad, abyste šel zpátky na zámek," protestovala Martha, zatímco si Lex nazouval boty. Pohled upíral do země, netroufal si komukoli v místnosti pohlédnout do tváře. _Nejdřív je tu otravuju, pak jim ještě budu ležet v hlavě..._

Jonathan si odkašlal. ,,Asi budete překvapenej, že to říkám zrovna já, ale měl byste zůstat u nás." Lex s úžasem zíral na Kenta staršího. _To se mi asi jen zdá, možná bych se měl štípnout._

,,Pane Kente, paní Kentová, moc si vážím toho, co jste pro mě s Clarkem udělali, ale už nebudu překážet. Stejně si mě tu Edge najde a nerad bych Vás ohrozil."

,,Takže na to budeš sám? Jak to vlastně chceš řešit?!" spustil naštvaně Clark a rukou si projel ve vlasech. 

,,Já vím, neměl jsem vám to říkat. Jenže jsem jednal ve zkratu a vy jste byli jediní, na koho jsem se mohl obrátit. Nikoho tak blízkého nemám..." Lexovi se do očí hrnuly slzy. Pomyslel si, proč musí odnášet všechno, co jeho otec ve Smallville napáchal.

,,No tak, zlatíčko. Pojď sem." Martha přistoupila k Lexovi a pevně ho objala. Ten se rozvzlykal a zabořil hlavu do jejího ramene.

,,Rodinný objetí?" usmál se Clark a přidal se. Pohlédl na tátu, který vypadal, jako by se rozmýšlel, jestli je to pro něj přijatelné. Nakonec si však stoupl k Lexovi a stiskl mu rameno. Ten se na něj nejistě podíval. Jonathan se zeširoka usmál a otcovsky ho poplácal po zádech.

,,Zůstaneš u nás. Dneska ti přivezeme nějaký věci. Budeš spát v pokoji pro hosty, Martha ti ho připraví."

,,Nic připravovat nemusíte, není tře..."

,,Neboj, Lexi. Práce je tu dost i pro tebe. Budeš pomáhat s dobytkem, pravidelně se musí krmit, dojit, vykydat, stlát. Nemysli si, pro dva je to opravdu dřina," přerušil ho Jonathan.

,,Ano, pane. Rodina mé matky mívala farmu. Jako malý jsem tam jezdil na prázdniny a pomáhal s chodem." Lex při té vzpomínce úplně zářil.

,,Tak to si tě táta otestuje. Bude se ptát na každou blbost, aby pak mohl dělat chytrýho, když to nevíš," varoval Lexe Clark. Martha zadržovala smích a snažila se tvářit vážně. Vůbec se jí to nedařilo a všechny v místnosti tím rozesmála. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lex seděl na posteli ve svém dočasném pokoji, oblečený do pracovního. Všechny věci už ležely úhledně složené ve skříni a na policích. V ruce teď držel mobil a nervózně si prohlížel displej. Zkusil už všechny možné kontakty na Lionela. Poté, co si několikrát poslechl automaticky vygenerované hlášení o nedostupnosti volaného, na všechna čísla poslal sms stejného znění: Až si to přečteš, hned zavolej! 

,,Nebere to?" Lex zvedl hlavu od mobilu a podíval se na Clarka, který přešlapoval mezi dveřmi.

,,Nebere. Nejsem pro něj dost perspektivní záležitost, tak si to může dovolit," opáčil trpce Lex.

,,Třeba k tomu má důvod a ozve se ti hned, jak bude moct."

,,To doufám, jinak jsem pěkně v háji," ušklíbl se Lex a Clark se s povzdychnutím otočil k odchodu.

,,Počkej, Clarku. Půjdu ti pomoct ven. To je na rozdíl od hypnotizování displeje užitečné." Oba se na sebe usmáli a vydali se ven.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

,,Musím uznat, že je fakt dříč a žádná práce mu nesmrdí. Příjemně mě překvapil," pochvaloval si Lexe Jonathan. Právě seděl u stolu v kuchyni, zatímco Martha dokončovala přípravu večeře. Otočila se na manžela a usmála se.

,,Jsem ráda, že jsi ho vzal na milost. Clarkovi na něm hodně záleží."

,,Řekl jsem si, proč tomu klukovi nedat šanci. Byl jsem až moc tvrdohlavej..." Jonathan vstal a přešel ke kuchyňské lince. Do varné konvice napustil vodu z kohoutku a nechal ji vařit. Ze skříňky pod dřezem vyndal velký džbán, dal do něj tři pytlíky ovocného čaje a postavil ho na jídelní stůl.

,,Zavolej kluky, že večeře už je hotová," poprosila ho Martha.

Jonathan došel ke schodům a houkl na ně, ať sebou hodí. Za chvíli už všichni seděli společně u stolu.

,,Doufám, že nejsi vegetarián, Lexi. Ani jsem se tě nezeptala," řekla Martha a tázavě se na Lexe podívala.

,,To rozhodně nejsem, paní Kentová. Naopak bych o sobě řekl, že jsem docela masožravec." Lex se mírně začervenal a sklopil zrak.

,,Tak to mezi nás skvěle zapadáš," zasmál se Clark a drcnul ramenem do Lexe. Atmosféra u večeře byla příjemně uvolněná.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lex zívnul. Nedalo se říct, že by byl zrovna ranní ptáče. Podíval se na mobil, který ukazoval 4:25. _Žádné zmeškané hovory, žádné sms._ Vzdychnul a odhodil ze sebe peřinu. Nemotorně vstal z postele a vzal si na sebe šedý oblek s růžovou košilí. Připravil si brašnu, ustlal si a odebral se dolů do kuchyně. Všude bylo zhasnuto, všichni ještě spali. Na chvíli zauvažoval, jestli si dá kafe tady, nebo až v Luthorcorpu. _Nebudu nikoho budit rámusem._ Odemkl domovní dveře a tiše je za sebou zbouchl. Venku byla tma, nikde v okolí nesvítila žádná lampa. Pomyslel si, že by bylo potřeba zařídit instalaci veřejného osvětlení k příjezdové cestě. Na dálku si odemkl Porsche a zamířil k němu. Otevřel dveře, usedl za volant, nastartoval a rozjel se směrem k městu. 

Cesta uběhla rychle, v tuhle dobu byl provoz minimální. Pohlédl na hodinky a zjistil, že cesta z farmy trvala přesně šest minut. Zastavil před bránou Luthorcorpu, která ještě byla zamčená. Neochotně vystoupil z vozu a začal štrachat klíčky z brašny. Zrovna je nahmatal, když ucítil tupý úder do hlavy a vše kolem se zahalilo do tmy.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4\. kapitola bude určitě akčnější, zatím se na ní pracuje. :)


	4. Únos

Lexe probudilo silné bušení ve spáncích. Pomalu otevřel oči opatrně se kolem sebe rozhlédl. Byl přivázaný lanem k židli ve velké, prázdné hale, nejspíš to byl opuštěný sklad. Přímo naproti byla plechová vrata a vpravo od nich se válelo pár prázdných sudů. Zkusil pevnost provazů, ani o píď nepovolily. _Tudy cesta nevede._ Podíval se, z jakého materiálu je židle. _Kovová, do hajzlu!_ Nezbývalo než čekat, až se objeví Edge...

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

,,Clarku, pohni kostrou, za chvíli tu bude autobus!" 

,,Už jdu, mami." Clark seběhl schody a vešel do kuchyně. ,,Lex ti říkal, že jde dnes do práce takhle brzo?"

,,Ne, ani jsem nevěděla, že tam musí. Asi má hodně vyřizování."

,,Asi jo. Tak se uvidíme odpoledne."

,,Měj se, zlatíčko."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vrata se s rachotem otevřela a do haly vešla skupinka čtyř mužů. Lex okamžitě poznal Edge a Chestera, který nesl v ruce velký černý ruksak. Edge vypadal, že ho trofej přivázaná k židli náramně potěšila.

,,Ale, ale, ale, koho to tu máme? Malého Alexe Luthora. Už ti vyrašily chlupy?" spustil posměšně. ,,Víš, vůbec bys tu nemusel být, kdyby tvůj tatík nebyl nenažraná svině."

,,Co s tím asi můžu udělat já, ty magore?! Zkoušel jsem mu psát, volat, poslal jsem mu maily, ale na nic nereaguje!" rozzuřil se Lex. Už toho měl opravdu dost.

,,Asi bude třeba trošku přitvrdit, aby to konečně začal brát vážně. Co myslíš, Chestere?" Edge pohlédl na Lohna a pokýval hlavou. ,,Tak si to tu, chlapci, spolu hezky užijte," řekl s úšklebkem a odebral se se dvěma cizími muži k odchodu. Vrata se s rachotem opět zavřela.

Chester vyndal z ruksaku stativ s kamerou a postavil ho před Lexe. Pak zapnul kameru a dioda se rozblikala. Lex znervózněl - netušil, co mají v plánu, ale jedno věděl jistě - _ten parchant si to bude nahrávat!_

,,Tak jsme si tu zbyli sami, hezoune." Chester si stoupl těsně za židli a chytil ho rukama pod bradou. Jemným pohybem mu zaklonil hlavu tak, aby si koukali přímo do očí. Pravou rukou mu afektovaně přejel po tváři a zajel dolů pod knoflíky na košili. Lex uhnul hlavou na stranu a snažil se z provazů vykroutit. V téhle chvíli to bylo to jediné, co mohl udělat.

,,Nesahej na mě, nebo toho budeš litovat!"

,,Ty se radši usměj na kameru, ať má táta vzpomínku." Chester se postavil přímo před objektiv. ,,Lioneli, měl by ses tu objevit co nejdřív, protože jinak uděláme tvýmu synovi něco, co se tobě ani jemu rozhodně líbit nebude," vzkázal na kameru a hlasitě se rozesmál.

O Lexe se zatím pokoušel záchvat paniky. Stáhlo se mu hrdlo a srdce se mu rozbušilo, jako by měl za sebou maraton. Byl zpocený a nadechoval se s velkou námahou. _Tohle nebude pěkný!_

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a liitle bit short, but I promise the next one will much longer. I hope you enjoy it!


	5. Pomoc

,,Pane Luthore, tohle byste určitě měl vidět..." 

,,Dominicu, snad jsem řekl jasně, že si NEPŘEJI otevírat žádnou korespondenci a ROZHODNĚ na nic nebudu odpovídat."

,,Jde o Vašeho syna," řekl nejistým hlasem Dominic a podal Lionelovi tablet.

,,Co je s ním, proboha..." vzdychl otráveně Lionel a podíval se na displej tabletu. Byl tam otevřený email s přiloženým videem. Odesílatele neznal, nicméně přílohu rozkliknul. Objevil se záběr na muže spoutaného k židli, který seděl uprostřed prázdné haly. Po chvíli se kamera přiblížila a Lionel poznal, že tím mužem je Lex. Zastavil video.

,,To je nějaký hloupý vtip?!" zařval na Dominica.

,,Obávám se, že ne, pane."

Lionel video znovu spustil. Na scéně se objevil Chester Lohn a začal se dost intimně dotýkat Lexe. Ten se snažil bránit, za což si vysloužil ránu pěstí. Zařval bolestí, zatímco se mu po obličeji řinula krev. Lionelovi se udělalo zle, nemohl se na to dál koukat. Vrátil tablet Dominicovi.

,,Ten hajzl!" zařval vztekle a praštil do stolu. ,,Lexe ne, toho ne... Mého syna z toho měl vynechat!"

,,Co budeme dělat, pane?"

,,Okamžitě sežeňte letadlo, chci vyrazit nejpozději do dvou hodin."

,,Se vší úctou, ale to tam prostě chcete jet? Máte nějaký plán? Přesně tohle Edge chce."

,,Viděl jste to video? Asi ne, protože jinak byste se takhle stupidně neptal," odseknul Lionel. ,,Co byste navrhoval vy? Je to můj syn - a to, co mu dělají..." pravou dlaní si zakryl ústa a zavřel oči.

,,Všechno hned zařídím," řekl rozhodným hlasem Dominic a vytáhl z kapsy mobil.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

,,Miláčku, ozval se ti Lex?" zeptal se Jonathan, zatímco jeho žena sklízela nádobí od večeře.

,,Neozval a ani Clark o něm nic neví. Vůbec z toho nemám dobrý pocit, Jonathane." Zněla zoufale. 

,,Zavolám do Luthorcorpu, jestli o něm něco neví," navrhl Jonathan a odebral se k telefonu. Za chvíli se vrátil se zamyšleným výrazem ve tváři. ,,Prý vůbec nedorazil."

,,Panebože," zalapala Martha po dechu.

,,Co se děje?" zeptal se Clark, který se znenadání objevil, jak to měl ve zvyku.

Martě vytryskly slzy z očí, měla o Lexe hrozný strach.

,,Lex se v práci vůbec neukázal. Poprosil jsem lidi z Luthorcorpu, aby se podívali na bezpečnostní kamery, za chvíli by měli zavolat zpátky." Jonathan stiskl Clarkovi rameno. Zazvonil telefon. Jonathan zvedl sluchátko a po pár jednoslovných odpovědích zavěsil.

,,Prošli záznamy z venkovních kamer - Lexovo auto stálo asi deset minut před bránou a pak odjelo. Bohužel nebylo přesně vidět, co se tam dělo, kamera to nasnímala ze špatnýho úhlu."

,,Co budeme dělat? Zavoláme policii?" Martha tázavě pohlédla na manžela a syna.

,,Musíme sehnat Lionela," řekl razantně Clark a oba rodiče beze slova přikývli.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

,,Co myslíš, dostal tvůj fotřík vzkaz?" pronesl k Lexovi posměšně Chester. Právě seděl na jednom z prázdných barelů a čistil si zbraň. 

Lex neodpovídal. Byl vyčerpaný a měl ukrutnou žízeň. Obličej mu pokrývala krev, v puse cítil její železitou chuť. Nejraději by si odplivl, ale v ústech mu vyschlo tak před půl hodinou. 

,,Copak, ty se mnou nemluvíš? Taky nejsi zrovna můj typ, preferuju pěkný holky." 

Lex se na něj podíval vražedným pohledem. _Děláš si ze mě prdel?_

,,Moc mě nepotěšilo, když jsem se dozvěděl, že máme na Lionela zahrát tohle divadýlko. Radši bych se obešel bez toho sahání na tebe a tak."

Lex nevěřícně zakroutil hlavou a krátce se ironicky zasmál.

,,Věř mi, to Edge má pro tebe slabost. Bůh ví, co pak s tím videem dělá. Já jsem chtěl zůstat u klasiky - dobře mířených ran. Souhlasil jsem s jedním videem, pak ať si to dělá sám."

To Lexe trochu uklidnilo a odvážil se promluvit: ,,Mohl bys mi dát napít? Začíná se mi žízní točit hlava."

Chester vstal a vyndal z ruksaku láhev vody. Nejdřív se napil sám a pak ji přiložil Lexovi ke rtům. Trochu ji naklonil a nechal ho ji celou vypít.

,,Díky," řekl Lex polohlasem. Chester neodpověděl. Posadil se zpátky na sud a pokračoval v čištění pistole.

Lex zavřel oči. Představil si, že je u Kentů na farmě a právě grilují na zahradě. Pomyslel si, jestli už je jeho otec na cestě sem. Doufal, že se v něm nakonec probudí skryté otcovské instinkty.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

,,Kdy přistaneme?" zeptal se Lionel netrpělivě Dominica a pohlédl na své hodinky. 

,,Přibližně za půl hodiny. Na letišti už bude čekat auto. Řidiči jsem dal GPS souřadnice toho starého skladu paliv."

,,Dobře, to bychom měli stihnout s časovou rezervou. Edge mě tam bude čekat přesně půl hodiny po půlnoci. Hala je na půli cesty mezi Metropolis a Smallville..." Lionel se zamyslel a poškrábal se na čele. ,,Řekněte Dariovi adresu skladu. Ať vezme všechny úpisy a hotovost ze sejfu." _Musím se pojistit, že propustí Lexe._

_\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Darius položil sluchátko. Měl jasné instrukce - vzít cenné papíry a hotovost ze sejfu a co nejdřív vyrazit k opuštěné hale mezi Smallville a Metropolis. Rychle se přemístil k sejfu a vybral z něj vše potřebné, potom ho zase zavřel a zakódoval. Úpisy a hotovost přendal do tašky šel si pro klíčky od auta. Na chodbě se zarazil, před ním stál Clark Kent.

,,Hochu, nevím, co tu děláš takhle pozdě, ale mladý pan Luthor tu není."

,,Darie, já moc dobře vím, že Lexe unesl Morgan Edge. Co všechno víte?"

,,Dostal jsem jasné instrukce a ty v nich nejsi. A teď mě omluv." Darius se snažil Clarka obejít, ale ten ho chytil pod krkem a přitiskl ke zdi.

,,Lex je něco jako můj bratr. Jestli je v nebezpečí, musím mu pomoct..."

D..Dob..ře, tak pojedeš se mnou. Hlavně se do ničeho zbytečně nemontuj."

Clark přikývl a pustil ho. Darius si upravil šaty, vzal klíčky od auta a s významným pohledem směrem ke Clarkovi se odebral k autu. Clark ho následoval.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

,,Clark volal. Edge drží Lexe v tom starým skladu za městem. Lionel je na cestě tam a Clark jede v autě s Dariem. Jedu tam, Martho. Kdyby se tam něco semlelo...nebudu dřepět doma."

,,Jedu s tebou, sama bych se tu zbláznila." Vzali si na sebe bundy a běželi k autu. Jonathan to odpíchnul. _Do dvaceti minut bychom tam mohli být._

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chester zaklapnul telefon a usmál se na Lexe. ,,Mám pro tebe dobrou novinu - Lionel už je zpátky a jede si pro synáčka. Přesně za 35 minut se tu má potkat s Edgem."

,,A kdy dorazí Edge?" zeptal se znepokojivě Lex.

,,Máš ho tu za chvilku," odpověděl Chester s prázdným výrazem.

,,Musím na WC," řekl zahanbeně Lex. Už tu byl hodiny a měl pocit, že mu každou chvíli praskne močový měchýř.

,,Fajn, odvážu tě, ale nebudeš dělat žádný blbosti. Jasný?" S pistolí u hlavy ho odvázal a postrčil ho, aby se postavil. Lexe nohy vůbec nechtěly poslouchat, měl je úplně zdřevěnělé. Dopotácel se k vratům a počkal, než je Chester otevře. 

,,Jdi k tomu stromu a pospěš si." Vzdálenost mezi nimi se sice zvětšila, ale Lex moc dobře věděl, že ho má Chester stále na mušce. Sotva vykonal potřebu, vrata skladu ozářila světla přijíždějícího auta. Řidič zastavil a ze zadních dveří vystoupil Morgan Edge.

,,Ale, ale, co to vidím? Rukojmí na procházce?" Pronesl a zpražil oba pohledem. _Budu si to muset s oběma vyřídit._

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope it is good. :)


End file.
